Will you marry me? (German)
by KanaeKotonami
Summary: Übersetzung! Asami und Akihito liegen zusammen im Bett. Alles läuft normal bis Asami die eine Frage stellt...


**ÜBERSETZUNG!**

**Titel:** Will you marry me?

**Originalautor:** Bonnyrockchic

**Link zum Original:** s/9555934/1/

**Status:** Diese FF besteht aus 2 Kapiteln. Im Original sind es 2 verschiedene one-shot, ich werde sie allerdings in einer Geschichte posten da sie ja schon irgendwie zusammen gehören.

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

**Zusammenfassung:** Asami und Akihito liegen zusammen im Bett. Alles läuft normal bis Asami die eine Frage stellt.

**Warnungen:** Das ist meine erste FF/Übersetzung. Bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir ._.'

*。*。*。*。*。

Argh, mein Kopfweh bringt mich beinahe um.

Shit, wieso muss ich diese Schmerzen überhaupt ertragen?

Direkt neben mir liegt niemand anderes als der „großartige" Asami.

Als ich gerade aufstehen wollte, griff eine Hand nach mir.

„Wo willst du denn hin, mein kleiner Bengel?"

Wen nennt er hier einen Bengel?

Dieser [biieep] Kerl.

„Geh runter von mir. Ich muss weg, schließlich habe ich auch noch zu arbeiten."

Ich versuchte mich von ihm zu befreien, doch er war zu stark.

„Akihito" sprach er mit rauer Stimme.

Fuck, wen er so weiter macht, dann...

„Akihito" sagte er wieder.

Ich kann ihn nicht ignorieren, sonst kommt er wieder mit einer seiner blöden, perversen Ideen.

„Was ist denn, Asami?"

Er grinste.

Was ist bitte sein verdammtes Problem?

Plötzlich küsste er mich und schnitt mir so jeden Weg ab, auf dem ich möglicherweise hätte entkommen können.

Moment, er will jetzt aber nicht noch eine Runde.

Ich kann nicht mehr... Shit.

Ich dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie ich ihn wieder loswerden könne.

Dabei bemerkte ich nicht, dass er etwas in der Hand hatte.

Er beendete den Kuss und stieg aus dem Bett.

'Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder vor' dachte ich.

Ich war gerade dabei, ebenfalls aus den Bett zu steigen, als er plötzlich vor mir stand.

Es sah in meine Augen.

Doch ich sah weg.

Ohne Vorwarnung ging er vor mir auf die Knie.

Was zum Geier macht er da?

ACH DU SCHEISSE!

Es ist doch nicht etwa das, was ich denke, dass es ist?

Ich musste sehr geschockt ausgesehen haben, denn Asami lachte einfach kurz auf.

„Mein Akihito, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten?"

Ich war mucksmäuschen still.

Asami schien, als würde er bald seine Geduld verlieren, naja zumindest sah er so aus.

Er hatte dieses Gesicht, das mir sagte ich muss 'ja' sagen.

Dann dachte ich daran, dass ich gar nicht wusste, ob eine Heirat zwischen zwei Männern in Japan überhaupt möglich sei.

Asami musste wohl gesehen haben, was ich dachte.

„Meine kleine Wildkatze, es ist hier durchaus möglich, dass zwei Männer heiraten."

Meine Augen wurden groß.

Er zwinkerte nur.

Doch ich liebe Asami, selbst wenn er mich die ganze Zeit ärgert... Oder zumindest manchmal.

Außerdem ist er reich, obwohl das für mich keine Rolle spielt.

Mein Leben war schon immer hart. Egal was ich machte, ich bekam immer Probleme.

Es war ein schweres Leben... Bis ich Asami traf.

So wie es aussah wurde es Asami langsam zu blöd auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Noch einmal fragte er: „Akihito, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ja" flüsterte ich.

Asami lehnte sich zu mir rüber um mich fest zu umarmen.

„Ich dachte schon du sagst nein"

Shit.

Ich hatte mir bei meiner Antwort zu lange Zeit gelassen und Asami beunruhigt.

„Sorry, ich musste nur kurz über etwas nachdenken, sonst nichts"

Asami grinste.

„Ich bin wirklich froh dass du ja gesagt hast Akihito, sonst hätte ich dich dein ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt und nie mehr weggelassen"

Ach du Scheiße!

Hätte ich nein gesagt wäre mein Leben verwirkt gewesen!

Ich versuchte die Situation etwas aufzuheitern.

„Naja, wenn das so ist bin ich echt froh, ja gesagt zu haben"

Asami lächelte.

„Ebenso wie ich, mein kleiner Akihito"

Danach küsste er mich leidenschaftlich.

Der Ring war immer noch in der Schachtel also nahm ich ihn heraus.

„Asami, steck mir doch bitte den Ring auf den Finger" sagte ich.

Er nahm den Ring und schon war er dort wo er sein sollte.

Danach küsste er mich.. Sowohl am Ring, als auch am Finger.

„Jetzt gehörst du ganz allein mir!" grummelte er.

Ich sah ihn an, nur um ihn darauf hin noch einmal zu küssen.

„Natürlich, mein Asami" kicherte ich.

Asami lächelte scheu.

„Soso Akihito, dafür dass du meinen Satz benutzt hast, musst du bestraft werden"

Oh nein bitte nicht!

Ich musste besorgt ausgesehen haben denn Asami legte mich sanft zurück aufs Bett.

„Ich hab nur nen Witz gemacht, meine kleine Wildkatze" lachte er.

So, das wars mit meinem letzten bisschen erhaltener Stolz.

„Als ich bestraft werden sagte meinte ich, dass wir die ganze Nacht im Bett verbringen und ich mich sehr sorgfältig um dich kümmere... also bereite dich schon mal vor.

Und nach diesem Satz sah ich in dieser Nacht nichts Anderes mehr als das Bett.

Am Morgen war ich dann zu spät wach um arbeiten zu gehen also entschied Asami ich solle einfach zu Hause bleiben.

Ich widersprach nicht... Schließlich war ich fix und fertig.

Während ich weiter im Bett lag, aß Asami sein Frühstück.

Irgendwann kam er mit einem Tablett voll Essen ins Schlafzimmer.

Er stellte es nieder und lächelte mich an.

Ich lächelte zurück.

„Denk nur immer daran dass du jetzt mir gehörst, mit Körper, Geist und Herz" sagte Asami.

Ich lachte. Er war immer so besitzergreifend.

„Ich kann unsere Hochzeit gar nicht mehr erwarten" sagte ich leise.

Asami umarmte mich.

„Ich auch nicht, mein Schatz"

Wir küssten uns, nicht wissend was das Leben noch für uns bereit hielt.

*。*。*。*。*。

Sooo das war Geschichte No. 1.  
Wie fandet ihr sie? Ich bin auch dankbar für ein kleines feedback über meinen Schreibstil (Ich habe ein paar/einige Passagen geändert, da sie in Deutsch nicht besonders schön klangen...)  
Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal :3


End file.
